


Hands off

by DaftDays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Frottage, Levi comes in his pants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDays/pseuds/DaftDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets off on humping Erwin's arm in the middle of sparring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands off

**Author's Note:**

> A kink meme fill, original prompt here: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=8806890#cmt8806890
> 
> I'm so bad at porn but I just couldn't let this one get away. And practice makes perfect or whatever.

Levi never means for Erwin to see him. 

The shadows are growing softer by the minute as the night tries to hide in the corners and cling to the edges of the slowly awaking day. It's not light yet, dark enough that for some it might be hard to see, but for Levi the twilight is nothing but an old friend. He has no trouble making out the shapes and forms of objects around him, the hard wall rising behind his back, the trees that loom in front of him, the wide open area between them that is their training ground. It is meant to be empty, it is still too early for anyone to be out there, yet someone has gone against the expected and stands in the corner of the sparring field. He is in his full uniform, straps and all, and while Levi knows the uniform is pressed and crisp he would guess the boots of the person out there are already dusty. 

He doesn't need to make any guesses, he knows it Erwin. He can tell by the confident stance, the width of the strong shoulders, the proud arch of the neck that ends in the undercut still in fashion in their corner of the world. Erwin stands still, like a statue, giving Levi ample time to admire the strength the man exudes even while doing absolutely nothing. It's amazing, really, how much charisma it is possible for one person to have; Levi feels himself being drawn to Erwin even now, possibly even more so than he usually is, his pulse picking up a little just from watching the commander. 

Then Erwin moves. He breaks the serene stand by raising his arms a little and stepping forward, and as Levi watches he flows through the motions of basic hand-to-hand combat maneuvers before moving onto more complicated ones, taking on the invisible enemy with practiced ease. Levi stays still and watches in silence, the only sounds out there being Erwin's occasional grunts and puffs of air mixed into the early bird singing in a nearby tree. It is a scene straight out of his fantasies, the cruel dreams he has had for years already, ever since he first laid eyes on Erwin, the ones he expects never to come true. Erwin has so much more to worry about than one smitten soldier.

Levi never means for Erwin to see him, but as the sky grows lighter the shadows of his hiding place retreat and before he knows it, Erwin has stopped, his eyes on Levi. He doesn't say anything and neither does Levi, they both wait, still in silence, waiting for the other one to break the tension in the air. Erwin knows Levi has been watching him and Levi refuses to feel embarrassed about it, it's Erwin's fault for being out here.

It's Erwin who makes the first move. He raises a hand and crooks his fingers a little while nodding his head, just a little, a subtle invitation, and Levi doesn't hesitate as he joins Erwin on the field. 

”You're up early, captain”, Erwin greets him after he has thrown Levi to the ground for the first time.

”Likewise”, Levi grunts while kicking Erwin's legs out underneath him. Erwin falls with a satisfying thud and a puff of dust, and then they are both back on their feet. It's a flurry of motions, of attacking and blocking, Levi's shorter limbs making quick jabs towards Erwin, trying to kick him down again or to grab him in a hold he can't escape. Erwin holds his own formidably even against Levi's tactics that are anything but the military guidebook standard, he steps aside and uses Levi's own speed and weight to get back at him, spins them around until they are both panting, sweat dripping down both their necks. It's not really even warm outside but the constant motion makes up for the lack of temperature more than fine. 

When Erwin attacks, he is fast. Levi knows this from before, he has seen it a few times (not often enough, Levi thinks, but then again it's not like he can ever get enough of Erwin), and he has felt it too, this is not the first time they spar together. It's very similar to the times before, though, in the sense that when Erwin grabs him, pulls his arms back and locks Levi's body into his hold, what Levi feels is not panic but arousal. It rushes through his body like a wave of heat, like a gust of wind blowing over him, and he knows he needs to get away. He must, even though he wants nothing more than to stay where he is, with Erwin pressing against his back, holding him strong and steady even as he struggles to get free. He was warm before, but suddenly his military jacket feels suffocating and so do his pants, and he is about to tell Erwin to fuck off and let him go when the older man does so on his own accord. He steps back and leaves Levi standing on his own, still panting, now glaring at the commander. Erwin is merely smiling back at him, humoring him, and Levi's temper flares.

He is on Erwin within seconds. The blond giant of a man clearly doesn't expect him to retaliate so quickly and Levi feels a rush of triumph as Erwin finds himself on the ground again. Only this time he will not be getting up, not with Levi on top of him, holding him down. 

That's what Levi thinks, at least, until Erwin turns his head just a little and his hot breath brushes against the shorter man' neck. 

It's not much, and clearly unintentional, but it makes all the hairs on Levi's body stand up and a shudder rushes through him, all of his senses tingling. He is suddenly hyper aware of Erwin's body underneath him, he notices every little shift in the commander's position, and for a little while Levi can't think of anything but the way Erwin looked a few days ago coming in when a sudden storm had caught him, all wet and dripping, his white shirt practically see-through. Levi can feel blood rushing down to his cock and when that breath fans his neck again he shudders even more violently, his crotch throbbing already.

It's all the distraction Erwin needs. Before he knows it, Levi is lying on his back on the cold, solid ground, his eyes blinking rapidly as he tries to figure out what has happened. There is a weight on his chest, Erwin's body weight pining him down to the ground. The bigger man has hooked one arm underneath Levi's neck as if he is attempting to carry the captain bridal style except his hand clutches Levi's left shoulder hard, holding it down, and not much to his surprise Levi feels a hand at his left hip, hooked underneath his knee, pulling his leg up. It's all to hold him down and he knows it but still he trashes a little, knowing it useless but attempting to escape anyway.

Levi has never known he has a thing for being overpowered, not before he met Erwin. If it was anyone else, Levi would be fighting for his life, but now all he can feel is arousal, strong and powerful, all the pent up lust and frustration he's been storing inside him rushing to the surface now that he finally has the commander where he wants him. He has dreamed of this, of Erwin holding him down, forcing him to stay still, touching him until Levi becomes nothing but a withering mess on his arms, and Levi has to swallow when Erwin shifts a little, adjust his hold of the smaller man's thigh and accidentally presses his arm against the rapidly growing bulge in Levi's pants. A sharp hiss escapes Levi's lips and he jolts, his hips bucking off the ground until his crotch is flush with Erwin's arm.

It's a strange moment. They both freeze instantly, Levi's face suddenly hot with embarrassment as well as arousal, and he knows he has to get away. Instead of trying, though, he lifts his hips up again and he has to bite his lip to keep from groaning as his clothed cock rubs up against Erwin's arm. He must stop, he knows he has to, but he can't bring himself to fight Erwin off, not when that gorgeous arm is giving his cock the friction it needs, with Erwin's scent filling his nose and making him feel a little lightheaded. It's too late now anyway, Levi knows Erwin has noticed, how could he not have and so he throws all caution out.

Levi tries to reach out to grab Erwin's jacket, his hair, arm, anything, but he can't move, his arms are being held down by the strong body above him, and all he can do is rock his hips, rut against Erwin's arm, the pressure building with every move he makes. Erwin has not moved since he has gotten Levi all pinned down, he is still looking at his hand on Levi's hip but the tips of his ears are red. Levi can't even imagine what Erwin is thinking and quite frankly, he doesn't even care right now, he can't, not with the heat rushing through his body with every thrust, his hips rolling off the ground almost as if they have a mind of their own. Levi's lips are apart again, his breathing coming out in short, ragged gasps, his eyes barely open anymore as he presses his hips harder against Erwin's arm, his cock so full and heavy he feels like he is going to burst. 

He rubs himself up against Erwin's arm shamelessly, too far gone in the pleasure to care at this point; there's nothing he can do to make it better now. His pants feel unbearably tight and Levi would give his right arm if he could take them off but he can't and so he keeps going, his hips moving faster, his rhythm getting slightly erratic and broken as he tries to get all the friction he possibly can. The pleasure is making it hard to keep going but the need for more is stronger and Levi groans again, inhales Erwin's scent, thinks of all the times he has dreamed of this. It's so good it almost hurts, Erwin's body still overpowering, his weight feeling so much better than any fantasy Levi has ever had, and when he finally comes he does so with a soft moan of Erwin's name on his lips. It's fast and rushed, the pleasure spiking and shaking him as he stains his underpants with his seed in a way he hasn't experienced since his early teenage years. 

The high lasts only for a few seconds. Levi blinks fast, twice, and groans as he shifts a little. The ground is suddenly painfully hard against his back and his underpants are gross, wet and slimy and his cum is getting cold really fast. The sweat rolling down his neck makes him shudder and he feels cold all over when he realizes Erwin still hasn't moved from where he is holding Levi down, only his hold has gotten more lax. Levi draws in a few breaths, attempts to calm down, trying to force himself to relax but he can't, not with how aware of Erwin he is again now that the heat of the moment has passed. A rock is digging to his back and he shifts a little, makes a tiny sound, and slowly Erwin is moving, turning his face towards Levi's. 

The look on Erwin's face is a painful mix of arousal and confusion, and while Levi supposes he should be glad he can see no disgust in the blue eyes it still makes his chest hurt. This is definitely not how Erwin has reacted in his fantasies, this is not the way it was meant to happen, and when Erwin's eyebrows start to draw closer together, his lips parting, Levi is scrambling to get away. 

”Levi...”

Levi doesn't want to hear it. He doesn't need to hear the disgust and disappointment in Erwin's voice, even though he knows he deserves it. He shoves Erwin off, easily now that the man isn't even trying keep him down anymore, and there's a grimace on his face as he stands up, his cum-stained underwear so disgusting he wants to scream. The worst thing is, probably, that he doesn't feel even the tiniest bit of regret even as Erwin begins to stand up, the frown plastered on his face. 

”I need to... shit.” The last word slips out before Levi even knows what he is saying and he doesn't wait to see Erwin stand up, still tense, still trying to speak. Instead, he turns around and marches off with his head held high as if nothing has happened, although he knows he walks oddly, trying to avoid contact with the embarrassing mess in his pants. 

Somewhere behind him, Erwin dusts his pants before taking off and Levi doesn't turn around even when he hears the footsteps behind himself, following him inside.


End file.
